The Monster and The Cherry Blossom
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: The monster left his cherry blossom years ago . He wanted revenge . She wanted the monster . After so many years he finaly gets his revange but will he get his cherry blossom and will she get her monster ?


* * *

The Monster and the Cherry Blossom

* * *

I felt my hand slip into his chest and saw his face grimis with pain . I felt my razor sharp claws twist around in his body causing him more pain than what he was already experincing . I was about to end his life before I was temted to do one last thng before I killed the man that had caused my life to hold some much pain .

He killed our family and he killed the only chance of me ever loving the woman that hunted my dreams everynight since we had first layed eyes on each other at the ninja acadamy at Konoha . That was many years ago and I knew that she had moved on , that no heart could survive alone in this god forsaken world full of pain .

" Any last words Monster ? " I asked the dieing men that was inpaled on my right hand . Throught a blood filled mouth and lungs he spoke the words that made me shake with fear and truthfulness .

" I am not the monster Sasuke-kun , YOU are ! " With a finale ragged breath his eyes rolled back into his head and his cold , black heart stopped beating after so many years . I felt his body go limp on my hand . I had finaly done it but what he had said still ran throught my mind .

I thought about his words and I looked at myself and was horiffied at what I saw . The last words of the dieing man were true . I was the monster not him . From my back sprouted black wings . My hair was longer and held more spikes as it grew down to my shoulder . My figure held claws that were covered in hi9s blood . My shirt was in shreads from where the wings had ripped throught to lift me into the air .

I let the dead body drop off my hand and I looked down to see that his blood covered my hands . I was like an animal that had killed just for the bloody mess . I truely was the monster . He spoke the truth in his last moments of life about me being the true monster . He was his own monster in his heart , but I was a monster in body and soul . I backed further away from the lifeless body that I had been striving for years to kill so have my revenge for my sloughtered family . I would have backed away father if I had not heard footsteps coming from the forsest . Throught the trees burst a group of ninja that belonged to my former home . And among those ninja I saw the girl that had captured my heart .

* * *

We were running at full speed to get to the place were my one true love was fighting to gane the revange that he had desired for so many years after the killing of his whole family when he was eight years old . I could fell his chakra and I knew that something was not right .It was not what I remembered his chakra to fell like . In this chakra there was more death coming from it than I would have ever thought was possible in a human being . I looked to Naruto and I knew that he felt it to . I started speeding up against the protest of the rest of the team to stay in fromation . I thought about the night that he had left .

I had pleaged him everything that I had had to give . I had offered my heart , and my help in doing what he shought out to do for revenge . I found him walking in the middle of the night towards the gates of Konoha to leave and get stronger by training with the snake . He told me to leave , but I didn't . He come behind me and whispered ' thank you ' into my ear and hit a pressure point in my neck and he left me on a bench .

I saw him once again when we had gathered information on the snake from an Akatsuki spy . At the snakes hideout he tryed to kill us all . He wanted to kill Naruto , Yamato , Sai , and I . the snake stopped him from killing us sayng that we were not wroth the his chakra .He left with the snake before he could get the chance to destroy us all .

I could make out the chakra even more now and I knew that he was only a few feet away when I burst throught the trees and saw him looking into my eyes .

* * *

I watched her as she looked me over and I saw the horror in her face when she saw what I looked like , what I had become . I watched her take a step towards me and I heard the shouts of others coming from behinde her telling her to stop . She payed them no mind and continued walking towards me . She was stopped by the Dope catching her arms and dragging her back towards the group of Konoha ninja .

I watched her fight against the Dope wishing that I could help her and finaly be set lose after the Copy Ninja of Konoha told them to relase the struggling girl . She sent death glares towards her friends and a small nod in the drection of the Copy Ninja .

She stopped walking when she was halfway between me and the other ninja . I looked into her pleading gaze and started walking foward of meet her .

* * *

I was shocked at the sight that I met at the battle field . Blood dyed the ground with a redish tent . my eyes studyed the body that layed on the ground covered in blood that had been pouring out of a cheast wound . Then lastly my gaze moved to the person that I had been hoping for years to see again , butr this was not what I had expected .

This figure had wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades , his hair was greyish and covered the eyes on the beast that stood before me . Then a slight wind blow throught the clearing and I saw that under the hair there were the eyes that were one of the three ancient eye jutsu , the Sharingan eye . I could not belive that this monster that stood before me was the man that I loved .

I started moving forward . Before I could get ten steps away I felt the chakra that belonged to the nine-taled jinchuriki . I felt his hands lock onto mine trying to hold me back with all the strenght that he had . They all were telling me that he was dangerous , that he didn't care , and that he would kill me before they could help me . They all thought that he did not care but I knew that they were wrong about him this time and I would prove it to them .

Finaly my sensei told them to release me and I sent them all death glares and a small nod of thanks to my sensei . I walked foward and stopped waiting for him to meet me halfway . I watched him walk towards me and stop right before me .

* * *

I walked to meet her and I saw that all the Konoha ninja that had come along with my Cherry blossom were just waiting for me to make the move that ment that I would hurt the Cherry Blossom that had stolen my heart right from my cheast .

I stopped about three feet away from the girl and saw that her eyes held hope . Hope that I would come back to her know that I had killed that man and had my revenge for the deaths of my family . Hope that I could love her like she loved me . Hope that we could be together for the rest of our lives . I held this hope within me also and I knew that she could read that as what I had displayed in my eyes for her and her alone to see .

I held out my hand for her to place hers into and waited to see what she would do . Would she reject me like I had done to her all those years ago or will she show the love that she held for me . I hoped and prayed that she would choose that latter of thw two chooses .

* * *

We looked into each others eyes and I saw hope . He was about three feet away and I could clearly see that hope that he had displayed in his eyes for me to see me alone . Hope that would let him love me like I loved him . Hope that we would be together for the rest of our time that we had on his earth .

He then held his hand out for me to take or to push away . he was letting me choose the fate that would decide the rest of our lives . I could choose to rejact him the way that he had done to me so many times before or that I could forgive him and let us be together and show our love for each other .

* * *

I watched her ponder what she should do . I knew that deserved to be left out in the cold for what I had done to her . She knew that also . All that I could do was hope that she would choose to let us finaly be together after so many years .

* * *

I watched him to see if he showed any emotion to me that he was only doing this to break my heart again . I saw nothing on his blood spatered face but sadness and hope that I would make the choose that he wanted . I knew that he deserved to be left out in the cold for what he had done . I knew that he aslo knew that he deserved this .

* * *

I felt her hand slowly move towards mine .

* * *

I felt my hand move slowly towards his .

* * *

I felt her hand hang above mine .

* * *

I felt my hand rest right above his hand .

* * *

I felt her cool skin touch mine .

* * *

I felt my cool skin touch his hand .

* * *

I felt her hand rest on mine .

* * *

I felt my rest on his hand .

* * *

I felt her hand rest on mine for a minute .

* * *

I felt my hand rest on his for a minute .

* * *

I felt my fingers slowly wrap around hers .

* * *

I felt his fingers slowly wrap around mine .

* * *

I felt her other hand upon my cheak .

* * *

I felt my hand glid over his cheak .

* * *

I felt my arm pulling her towards me .

* * *

I felt him wrap his arm around my waist .

* * *

I felt my lips catch hers .

* * *

I felt him catch my lips .

* * *

I felt us kissing .

* * *

I felt us kissing .

* * *

We slowly broke apart and I saw the red blush that she held on her face .

* * *

We broke apart and I saw that his red eyes had changed to his regular onxy color .

* * *

" I love you Sakura . " I spoke to my Cherry Blossom .

* * *

" I love you too , Sasuke - kun " I spoke to my monster .

* * *

I captured her lips again and we started kissing like there was no tomorrow . I felt her open her mouth to my tonuge and we batteled for control .

* * *

We needed air but we did not want to brake our kiss it felt so good . We broke contact slowly and I saw that he was no longer the monster that I had first seen .

* * *

I was human again .

* * *

He was human again.

* * *

Then I felt her bring her lips back to mine and we heard cheering coming from the group of ninja that had been forgoten about durring our time of choosing our future . I smirked and she smiled to .

We heard the cheering and we walked back to our friends that openly welcomed back my monster .

* * *

We walked back to the Konoha ninja and they welcomed me and my Cherry Blossom with open arms .

* * *

We were finaly together after going through so much carnige and pain . We could heal in each others arms .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga !

If you wish for a seqeul tell me in a review !


End file.
